mi historia
by sandrita-chan
Summary: una chica pelicafe se va por motivos de estudios a el extranjero pero un dia su hermano se presenta alli y le dice que debe volver a su casa.


era una preciosa y caluraso ma ana en un pueblecito cerca de tokio llamado konoha donde vivian 5 preciosas jovenes llamadas Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Ten ten yTemari estas jovenes eran bastante ricas y sus padres estan buscandoles uno buenos prometidos hasta que un dia.  
>Itachi-mirad que pueblo mas bonito.<br>Sasuke-pero es muy peque o .  
>Deidara -eso no importa mientras sea agradable.<br>Naruto-a mi me gusta mucho.  
>Shikamaru-a mi me da igual como sea lo que me importa es que haiga buenas chicas.<br>de repente nuestros chicos escucharon unas voces y decidieron investigar.  
>Sakura-ino el paseo sea alargado mucho no crees.<br>Ino -si pero el conejo es muy bonito no creeis eso?  
>Hinata-si es precioso.<br>Ten ten-a mi me encanta.  
>Temari-pero quien se lo queda?<br>Sakura-hinata ella es muy buena con los animales.  
>Hinata-esta bien me lo quedo yo.<br>Ino-que bien iremos a verlo todos los dias.  
>los chicos que las veian detras de los arbustos quedaron totalmente enamorados de ellas.<br>Itachi-esas chicas son hermosas.  
>Sasuke-ya lo se sobre todo la peliazul.<br>Deidara- las conquistamos?  
>Itachi-venga.<br>EN KONOHA.  
>hinata-chicas por que no vamos de compras.<br>Sakura-siii.  
>A LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA.<br>Chofer-se orita ya hemos llegado.  
>Sandra-esto es muy peque o.<br>Chofer-lo se se orita.  
>Sandra-quiero que mientras estemos aqui me trates de tu quiero que madre vea lo que progreso .<br>Chofer-si se orita.  
>Sandra-ala ahora a casa.<br>EN LA TORRE HOKAGE.  
>TOC TOC.<br>Hokage-pase.  
>Sandra-hola.<br>Hokage-como cambias.  
>Sandra-lo se .<br>Shuizune-se ora tsunade aqui esta el se orito Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano.  
>Hokage-hazles pasar .<br>Sandra-bueno tengo que irme papa me a dicho que o me voy ya o me quita la paga.  
>Hokage-bueno preciosa corre que no quiero que te quite la paga.<br>Sandra-luego nos vemos.  
>Sasuke-hola se ora hokage nos a llamado?<br>Hokage-si me e enterado que vuestro padre es muy rico.  
>Sasuke-si .<br>Hokage-y por que estais aqui?  
>Sasuke-pues nuestro padre decidio que nos vendria bien pasar unos meses viviendo como pobres.<br>Hokage-pues teneis preparada una casita muy acogedora esta junto a la mia.  
>Sasuke-que si no le molesta nosotros nos retiramos.<br>EN CASA DE SASUKE E ITACHI.  
>Itachi-Sasuke esto esta muy mal.<br>Sasuke-tranquilo nadie se enterara.  
>Itachi-aunque no se enteren pretendes mentirle a una aldea entera.<br>Sasuke-no me importa la aldea y sabes muy bien que estamos aqui por que estan esas chicas.  
>Itachi-yo no estoy seguro de esto asi que no me metere.<br>Sasuke-entonces buscate un lugar donde vivir.  
>Itachi-tranquilo lo sacando su movil.<br>AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA.  
>Sandra-digame.<br>Itachi-hola preciosa.  
>Sandra-hola mi amor.<br>Itachi -necesito un favor.  
>Sandra- cual?<br>Itachi- puedo vivir contigo?  
>Sandra-bueno vivo sola y te amo asi que claro.<br>Itachi- donde vives?  
>Sandra-en el nuemero 66 de la calle 59.<br>Itachi-nos vemos alli mi amor.  
>Sandra-ma ana nos vemos.<br>Sasuke- y ya tienes casa?  
>Itachi-si .<br>Sasuke- donde?  
>Itachi-dos calle mas abajo.<br>Sasuke- quien a sido el panoli que te a acogido?  
>Itachi-tu mejor amiga.<br>Sasuke- en serio?  
>Itachi-claro hermanito .<br>Sasuke-pero a ella le mentiras?  
>Itachi-claro que no ella sabe mi situacion.<br>Sasuke-tienes una suerte increible.  
>Itachi-lo se.<br>EN ESE MOMENTO LLAMAN A LA PUERTA Y CUANDO SASUKE ABRE ENCUENTRA UN GRUPO DE CHICAS CON UNA CESTA DE BIENVENIDA {SE NOTA QUE TIENEN DINERO}.  
>[jo que suerte]pensaba Itachi.<br>CUANDO TERMINO TODA LA PRESENTACION TODOS SE FUERON DE PASEO .  
>Hinata-bueno estamos muy contentas de teneros con nosotras.<br>Sasuke-nosotros tambien estamos contentos de estar aqui.  
>Shizune-chicas habeis visto a sandrita?<br>Hinata-creo que esta en el centro comercial.  
>Shizune-muchas gracias.<br>Hinata-shizune puedo acompa arte?  
>Shizune-claro.<br>EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL.  
>EN UN CAFE SE ENCONTRABA UNA JOVEN HABLANDO CON UNO DE SUS HERMANOS.<br>Deidara- que vas a hacer?  
>Sandra-convencer a madre para que os deje quedaros.<br>Deidara-gracias hermanita.  
>Sandra-para eso estamos.<br>Shizune-sandra deidara os llama vuestra madre.  
>Sandra-ya vamos shizune.<br>Deidara- para que nos llamara mama?  
>EN LA TORRE HOKAGE.<br>Shizune-aqui estan sa ora tsunade.  
>Naruto-hola chicos.<br>Sandra-hola naruto.


End file.
